<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>תחנת הבית by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550841">תחנת הבית</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>סדרת הבייסבול [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>סדרת הבייסבול [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>תחנת הבית</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695074">Slide Into Home</a> by kyliselle.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ספוק הסב אל שולחן העבודה שלו, ממתין בעת שסגן משנה דיאז, אחד מפקודיה של אוהורה במחלקת התקשורת, העביר אותו למושבה הוולקאנית. רגעים בודדים לאחר מכן הופיעו פניו של אביו על הצג. "אבא," אמר, ידו האחת מורמת בברכת ה<em>תָ'אַל</em>.</p><p>"ספוק." סארק החזיר את המחווה. "קבלתי את המסר שלך. בחרת בבן-זוג וברצונך שאאשר את הקשר?"</p><p>"אכן כן."</p><p>"הבינותי." סארק היסס. "אתה מודע לכך, ספוק, כי אתה אינדיבידואל יוצא דופן, בעל אינטליגנציה גבוהה במיוחד. עליך לבחור בן זוג המודע לכך, ומקבל ללא סייג את העובדה כי אתה וולקאני ואנושי גם יחד. האם אתה משוכנע כי מצאת את בן הזוג המתאים?"</p><p>ספוק מצמץ. המילים היו מילותיו של סארק, אך הסנטימנט כולו של אמנדה. אמנדה הרגישה בנוח להתגאות בבנה ולהביע דאגה לשלומו. החלטתו של אביו לומר דבר כזה הייתה בלתי צפויה.</p><p>ומאידך, זכר ספוק, העביר סארק קרוב לשנה בבחירת בת-זוג לספוק בן השבע. אמנדה קנטרה את סארק, אומרת שהוא מגונן מדי על בנו. סארק התעקש כי הוא לכל היותר פועל בהיגיון.</p><p>יתכן, אם כן, שהתנהגותו לא הייתה כה בלתי צפויה. "כן, יותר ממתאים," השיב בתקיפות.</p><p>סארק נדמה לפקפק בכך. "בן-אדם, אני מניח."</p><p>"כפי שבחרת אתה," הזכיר לו ספוק, אף על פי שידע כי אביו לעולם לא יתנגד לבני מינו של ג'ים. סארק לא יודה בכך, אך אביו רחש חיבה כמעט בלתי-הגיונית לבני-אדם.</p><p>"ושמו?"</p><p>"ג'יימס ט. קירק."</p><p>גבתו של סארק התרוממה. "הקפטן שלך?"</p><p>ספוק הרים את גבתו שלו, באופן שהיה – אף על פי שלא היה מודע לכך – זהה לחלוטין לזה של אביו. "כן."</p><p>לרגע, השתררה שתיקה בין השניים, סארק אומד את ספוק וספוק משיב לו מבט ברמז למרדנות. הוא יהפוך את ג'ים לשלו, ולא משנה מה יהיה עליו לעשות על מנת לשכנע את אביו.</p><p>אך תהיה אשר תהיה האיכות שחיפש בפניו של ספוק, או באמצעות הקשר המשפחתי שחלקו, נדמה כי הדבר הניח את דעתו של סארק. "טוב ויפה. עלי להודות כי בעבר למדתי כמיטב יכולתי אודות ג'יימס קירק, בעת שהתנה לקצין המפקד עליך. הוא – מקובל – עלי."</p><p>מרדנותו של ספוק נמוגה באחת. מסארק, היה זה שבח גדול מאוד.</p><p>"האם השגת את הסכמתו לקשר?"</p><p>"עדיין לא," הודה ספוק. "אני מתקדם לאט. ככלות הכל, הוא בן-אדם."</p><p>סארק הנהן. "התקשרות טלפתית היא מושג זר לבן-אדם. אך הם יכולים להיות בני זוג נפלאים לוולקאנים אף על פי כן." לרגע הקצר ביותר, ריכך הזיכרון את עיניו של סארק, בטרם שבו למצבן הניטרלי. "ספר לי כאשר תבטיח את הסכמתו."</p><p>"כן, אבא."</p><p>משיושב הנושא, המשיך סארק לעניין הבא על סדר היום. "באיזה תאריך תגיע למושבה על מנת להיבדק על ידי מרפא?"</p><p>"כבר אין בכך צורך," אמר ספוק. לולא השקט והשלווה שזכה בהם, היה הוא-עצמו עדיין מתקשה להאמין בכך.</p><p>"ספוק," אמר סארק בשמץ תקיפות. "אני מכבד את משאלתך להישאר על סיפון ה<em>אנטרפרייז</em>, אך לא ארשה לך להמשיך לחיות עם-"</p><p>"הקשרים השבורים נרפאו."</p><p>גבתו של סארק שבה והתרוממו. "הַסְבר."</p><p>"איננו בטוח כי אני יכול." ספוק תאר את כל מה שקרה עם ג'ים: כיצד הבריא ג'ים את מוחו. ובכן, כמעט הכל. הוא השמיט את החלק בו ניסה ספוק – וכמעט הצליח – לפתות את ג'ים להתקשר אליו ללא ידיעתו.</p><p>"מרתק," אמר סארק, מטה את המילה בדיוק כפי שעשה זאת ספוק. "כן, הוא בן-זוג מתאים עבורך."</p><p>"אינני מבין כיצד יכול בן-אדם לעשות דבר כזה," הודה ספוק. "אפילו וולקאני אינו יכול לרפא קשרים טלפתיים, אלא אם כן מדובר במרפא מיומן."</p><p>"ישנו תקדים. אמך ריפאה פעם קשר שבור עבורי, בעקבות פטירתו של דודן."</p><p>"כיצד עשתה זאת?"</p><p>"יש לי תיאוריה. לא יותר," הרחיב סארק. "כוולקאנים, אנו כה רגילים להדחיק את רגשותינו שלרוב אנו שוכחים כי הם רבי השפעה, במיוחד על הגוף והנפש. ובני אדם הם יצורים כה אמוציונאליים." הוא הביט בספוק ברוב כוונה. "במיוחד כלפי מי שהם אוהבים."</p><p>"אוהבים?"</p><p>"כן. היכולת האנושית לאהבה, היא למיטב ידיעתי בלתי מוגבלת. הם אוהבים בעצמה גדולה." עיניו של סארק שבו והתרככו למחשבה, אך המבט נעלם במהירות כה רבה שספוק כמעט והחמיץ אותו. "אני סבור כי יכולת זו מאפשרת להם לרפא את מוחם של אהוביהם בהצלחה לא פחות מזו של מרפא מיומן."</p><p>"אך ג'ים עדיין לא אוהב אותי."</p><p>"אתה כה בטוח?"</p><p>המילים גרמו לספוק להיעצר לרגע.</p><p>"אל תזלזל בבן-האדם שלך," ייעץ סארק. "ואל תחכה יותר מדי על מנת לבקש ממנו להתקשר עמך."</p><p>ספוק הנהן לאיטו, והרים יד. " חיים ארוכים ומעתירים לך, אבא."</p><p>"שלום וחיים ארוכים, ספוק."</p><p>* * *</p><p>לאחר סיום התשדורת, הוסיף ספוק להרהר במילותיו של סארק. האם יתכן וג'ים כבר מאוהב בו? אין ספק כי היה זה מהר מכפי שהעריך, אפילו בחישוביו האופטימיים ביותר. ואולם, הכיר ספוק, ג'ים המשיך להפתיע אותו.</p><p>הקונסולה צפצפה. הוא לחץ על הכפתור. "כאן ספוק."</p><p>"סגן מפקד." היה זה סגן משנה דיאז. "חתימתך נחוצה לפני שנעביר את הבקשה שלנו לסטייה זמנית מהמסלול המתוכנן."</p><p>"סטייה זמנית לאן?"</p><p>"קפטן קירק לא ידע אותך?" דיאז נשמע מופתע. "הוא בקש שיאשרו לנו עצירה מהירה במושבה הוולקאנית."</p><p>ספוק מצמץ. "לא," אמר באיטיות. "הוא לא ידע אותי על כך."</p><p>"אשלח אליך את הניירת," אמר דיאז, מהיר ויעיל. סגן אוהורה אימנה את הצוות שלה היטב.</p><p>"יפה. כאן ספוק. רות סוף."</p><p>רגעים לאחר מכן הופיעה האינפורמציה הנחוצה על המסך. הוא סרק אותה. תחת "סיבות לסטייה" כתב ג'ים: <em>בריאותיות</em>.</p><p>ספוק שיכל את אצבעותיו והביא את ידיו המשוכלות לפיו. ספוק היה הקצין היחיד על הסיפון העשוי להזדקק לביקור רפואי במושבה הוולקאנית. והביקור כבר לא היה נחוץ. ג'ים ידע זאת. ג'ים היה ה<em>סיבה</em> לכך.</p><p>אם כן, וודאי הייתה סיבה אחרת להחלטתו של ג'ים. ספוק רצה לדעת מהי. מבלי לחתום על הטופס, הלך הישר למגוריו של ג'ים.</p><p>* * *</p><p>מגוריו של ג'ים היה נעולים.</p><p>חקירתו של ספוק נקטעה באיבה. דלתו של ג'ים לעולם לא הייתה נעולה. תמיד, הקפיד ג'ים על מדיניות של דלת פתוחה, במיוחד ביחס לאנשי צוותו. ספוק לחץ על האינטרקום.</p><p>רגע לאחר מכן עלה קולו של ג'ים מהרמקול, מתוח וחסר-רצון. "קירק."</p><p>"קפטן קירק?"</p><p>"ספוק!" ספוק יכול <em>לשמוע</em>את הבהלה בקולו של ג'ים. "אה – היי?"</p><p>"אכן. ג'ים, האם אתה מתחבא ממני?"</p><p>אני לא מתחבא!" נשמעה המחאה המיידית. "אני במגורים שלי."</p><p>"אתה <em>מתחבא</em>," אמר ספוק. הדלת נעולה."</p><p>"באמת? הו. מעניין."</p><p>ספוק המתין לרגע.</p><p>הדלתות לא נפתחו.</p><p>ספוק שב ולחץ על האינטרקום. "האם אוכל להיכנס, קפטן?"</p><p>ספוק שמע את היסוסו של ג'ים באינטרקום. "אתה חייב?"</p><p>גבתו של ספוק עפה למעלה. "כן, אני מאמין שכן. עלינו לדבר על ענייני הספינה."</p><p>ג'ים נאנח, והאינטרקום כבה. רגע לאחר מכן נפתחו לבסוף הדלתות בפני ספוק.</p><p>ספוק נכנס. ג'ים ישב אל שולחנו, רגליו מקופלות בתוך כיסא עור גדול, ברכיו חבוקות אל חזהו. את המדים שלבש בדרך כלל החליפו גופיית צי שחורה וזוג מכנסי מיזע. ברגע זה, נראה ג'ים צעיר כפי שהיה באמת, אולי אף יותר. הוא נמנע מלפגוש במבטו של ספוק בעת שזה נכנס.</p><p>ספוק התקרב, נעצר מרחק-מה ממנו כשנוכח שג'ים עדיין לא מרים את עיניו. "התחבאת מפני," אמר שוב.</p><p>"אני לא-"</p><p>"אין טעם להכחיש זאת. האם תסביר מדוע?"</p><p>ג'ים נשך את שפתיו. "אני מניח שפשוט הייתי צריך רגע לבד."</p><p>מצחו של ספוק התקמט בדאגה. "ג'ים, אם משהו מטריד אותך, אתה תמיד יכול לפנות אלי," אמר, מתקרב מעט.</p><p>ג'ים טלטל את ראשו. "לא הפעם," מלמל לתוך ברכיו. הוא עדיין לא הביט בספוק.</p><p>ספוק חשד כי מצוקתו של ג'ים קשורה איכשהו לבקשתו לסטות מהמסלול. "ג'ים, אתה יודע כי בריאותי מצוינת. ריפאת את מוחי לחלוטין."</p><p>"כן," אמר ג'ים בעייפות, ממולל את אריג מכנסיו. "מה עם זה?"</p><p>"מדוע הגשת בקשה לסטייה במסלול למושבה הוולקאנית מטעמי בריאות?"</p><p>"אנחנו חייבים לדבר על זה?"</p><p>"כן," התעקש ספוק, מבולבל יותר ויותר מהתנהגותו של ג'ים.</p><p>ג'ים נאנח. לבסוף, פגש בעיניו של ספוק. ספוק היה מזועזע להיווכח כי עיניו של ג'ים נפוחות ושטופות-דם. "...אתה צריך בן-זוג," אמר, כמי שהמילים עצמן מכאיבות לו.</p><p>ספוק קפא. "אינני מבין," אמר בחוסר-הבנה.</p><p>ג'ים גנח וקבר את ידו בזרועותיו. "אני צריך לאיית לך את זה?" קולו היה מלא כאב. "ראיתי את הקשר בראש שלך, ספוק. אני לא יכול להפסיק לחשוב עליו. הוא היה כל כך בודד. אל תגיד לי שאתה לא צריך בן-זוג."</p><p>"אעדיף מאוד להיות מקושר, כן," אמר ספוק בזהירות. "אך מדוע-"</p><p>"לכל הרוחות, אתה עומד לגרום לי להגיד את זה." ג'ים הרים את ראשו ולרגע שפשף את עיניו ברוגז. "אתה צריך בן-זוג, וזה –" הוא בלע את רוקו. "זה לא יכול להיות אני."</p><p>ספוק חווה רגע מוזר שבו חשב כי הוא עלול להקיא. "זה לא יכול להיות אתה?" חזר.</p><p>"מן הסתם, <em>לא</em>." ג'ים נשמע כעוס. "אבל אתה צריך אחד, אז – אז אני לוקח אותך למושבה הוולקאנית, שבה תוכל להשיג לעצמך בן או בת זוג וולקאניים," אמר בחפזון. ואז משך ג'ים את ברכיו קרוב יותר אל גופו, ואמר בהתגוננות, "זהו. הסברתי. שמח?"</p><p>ספוק בלע את רוקו בכבדות. "לא," אמר בשקט. "אינני שמח כלל."</p><p>"ובכן, מה אתה רוצה שאגיד?" התפרץ ג'ים בזעם. "למינים שונים יש צרכים שונים. אני מבין את זה. ואני," הוא שב ובלע את רוקו, "אני רוצה שיהיה לך הכל. כל מה שאתה צריך. גם אם זה לא אני."</p><p>"אם כך אתה מסיים את הקשר שלנו," ניסה ספוק להבהיר, בטנו צורבת באי-נוחות.</p><p>ג'ים עצם את עיניו בכוח. "בבקשה, בבקשה אל תחמיר את המצב," התחנן. הוא הנמיך את רגליו והניח להן לפגוע בקרקע. הוא הביט בספוק בעיניים כחולות, בורקות מדי. "אני מנסה לעשות את הדבר הנכון," אמר בקול שבור. "ואתה ממש מקשה עלי."</p><p>ספוק לקח נשימה עמוקה, מייצבת, מנסה לפוגג את הבחילה שחש. הוא ידע כי עליו לומר לג'ים בנימוס כי הוא מבין, ואז לפנות ולעזוב את מגורי הקפטן. כי עליו לכבד את משאלתו של ג'ים כי ימצא לעצמו בן זוג אחר. היה זה, ככלות הכל, מסלול הפעולה ההגיוני.</p><p>במקום, השליך את עצמו על ברכיו לפני ג'ים.</p><p>"ספוק!" ג'ים קפץ בהלם. "מה – "</p><p>"במה שגיתי, ג'ים?" הפציר ספוק, מביט בג'ים בתחינה.</p><p>ג'ים בלע את רוקו, מתבונן בערגה לא מסותרת בוולקאני הכורע מולו. "לא עשית שום שגיאה," אמר ג'ים בצרידות. "אתה מושלם."</p><p>"מבחינה הגיונית, אינני יכול להיות, כיוון שאתה <em>גומר איתי</em>," אמר ספוק, משתמש בביטוי האנושי.</p><p>"אני לא –"</p><p>ספוק התקרב אף יותר, כופה על רגליו של ג'ים להיפרד בעת שמיקם את עצמו ביניהן. "אמור לי היכן טעיתי, ואתקן זאת," התחנן. "לא אכפה עליך דבר. אינך צריך לפחד. אם זהו רצונך, נמשיך להישאר במערכת-יחסים כבני-אדם- כחברים ולא כשותפים לקשר טלפתי."</p><p>ג'ים השמיע צליל נואש. הוא רכן לפנים ונטל את פניו של ספוק בידיו. ספוק יכול לחוש את הרגשות ההומים מתחת לעורו – <em>כאב, מרירות, אובדן</em>. "אתה צריך בן-זוג, אני יודע שאתה צריך!" הוא בהה בעיניו של ספוק כמי שרואה מעבר להן, לתוך מחשבותיו של ספוק. "הקשר הזה בראש שלך, ספוק – הוא כל כך בודד –"</p><p>"אחיה ללא הקשר," אמר ספוק בחדות, "אולם אינני רוצה לחיות בלעדיך. ג'ים, בבקשה, אם אינך רוצה קשר טלפתי, אזי לא ניצור קשר טלפתי. אל תסיים את יחסינו מפני ש –"</p><p>"מה הקשר ל-<em>רוצה</em>?" קטע אותו ג'ים ברתחה, אך הידיים שחפנו את פניו של ספוק נותרו עדינות. "באיזו נקודה מה שאני רוצה בא בכלל בחשבון? אני בן-אדם, כך שאנחנו לא יכולים להתקשר. זה לא משנה מה אנחנו רוצים."</p><p>ספוק קפא בין רגע ולחלוטין. "מה?"</p><p>"אני <em>בן-אדם</em>, זוכר? אתה לא יכול להתקשר אלי בגלל שיש לי מוח אנושי."</p><p>"<em>מה</em>?"</p><p>"זה לא משנה עד כמה אני <em>רוצה</em>להתקשר אליך!" ג'ים הניח לספוק והחווה על שניהם. "אני: בן-אדם, אתה: וולקאני."</p><p>ספוק בהה בו. "אתה מאמין כי בני אדם וּוולקאנים אינם יכולים להתקשר פיזית זה לזה?"</p><p>"ובכן, כן. זה מה שאתה אמרת."</p><p>"מעולם לא אמרתי דבר כזה!" לא לעיתים קרובות דיבר ספוק בעוצמה כה רבה, אולם, כפי שסוראק עשוי היה לומר, הסיבה הייתה מספקת.</p><p>"זה מה שהשתמע מהמצב," פטר אותו ג'ים. "כל ה-<em>אינני יכול לתאר את הקשר למוח לא טלפתי</em>, ואיך ש<em>התחמקת</em> כשניסיתי לשאול על הנושא." ג'ים שיכל את זרועותיו. "ועכשיו שהכל בסדר איתך, אתה לא מוכן להתמזג איתי, בגלל שברור שזה משהו שאתה הולך לעשות עם הבן-זוג שלך. בן-הזוג ה<em>וולקאני</em> שלך, בגלל שאתה לא יכול להתקשר עם בן-זוג אנושי."</p><p>והוא הוסיף, בהתגוננות, "אולי לא אמרת את זה במילים האלה, אבל אני יכול לקרוא בין השורות. אני לא <em>טיפש</em>, אתה יודע."</p><p>"<em>אתה</em>–"</p><p>המילים הכזיבו את ספוק לחלוטין. לכן, במקום לדבר, תפס בחזית חולצתו של ג'ים ומשך בכוח. הוא שמע את קול האריג הנקרע בעת שג'ים נמשך בכוח מן הכיסא, למטה אל בין זרועותיו של ספוק. ספוק תפס אותו כאשר נפלו ביחד. ספוק נחת על גבו, כרך את זרועותיו סביב ג'ים, והחזיק בו בכוח.</p><p>"מה אתה עושה?" התנשם ג'ים מתוך חיבוקו של ספוק.</p><p>"<em>אתה</em>," נהם ספוק פעם נוספת. הוא גלגל אותם עד שנח מעל ג'ים ומסמר אותו לרצפה.</p><p>"ספוק," ג'ים, מתחתיו, נשמע מבולבל וקצר-נשימה. "מה הולך כאן?"</p><p>ספוק, מוודא כי ג'ים משקל גופו לוכד את ג'ים כנגד הרצפה, תחב את ידיו מתחת חולצתו הקרועה של ג'ים, נגד העור החשוף של גבו, ואז ערסל את פניו נגד העיקול שבין כתפו לצווארו, מול העור הקריר.</p><p>ואז, כפי שעשה בלילה שלפני כן, שמט את הגנותיו לחלוטין.</p><p>ג'ים התנשף שוב בעת שכל מחשבותיו ורגשותיו של ספוק שטפו לתוכו. "הו!" אמר. "מה – אתה – הו. <em>הו</em>." ספוק הרגיש הבנה, ואז שמחה מעוורת, משכרת, זורמת בעד ג'ים. "וולקאנים ובני אדם <em>יכולים</em>להתקשר!"</p><p>ספוק לחץ את פניו קרוב יותר.</p><p>"אה, כן," אמר ג'ים, מבויש מעט. "אני מניח שבאמת שכחתי את ההורים שלך."</p><p>ספוק השמיע נהמה נמוכה.</p><p>"אני יודע שזה טיפשי מצידי. אבל אני לא תמיד זוכר שיש דבר כזה... הורים," אמר ג'ים, בקול קטן.</p><p>לבו של ספוק נשבר מעט. הוא מעך את ג'ים קרוב יותר אל גופו, בכוח כה רב שג'ים השמיע זעקת מחאה.</p><p>"ספוק, אתה לא תערוך חגיגת רחמים לג'ים היתום בראש שלך," אמר ג'ים ברוגז, אך ספוק יכול להרגיש כי הדבר נגע ללבו. אחת מידיו של ג'ים התרוממה, חוששת ולא-בטוחה, והונחה על ראשו של ספוק. "אז יש ביניהם קשר טלפתי, אין בעיה. וגם אתה רוצה קשר עם בן-אדם. אתה רוצה-" ג'ים נעצר. "אתה רוצה... אותי?"</p><p>ספוק הנהן נגד צווארו, שואף את ניחוח עורו, לבו הולם למחשבה כי עשוי היה לאבד את בן-האדם הזה בשל אי-הבנה מטופשת.</p><p>"אתה רוצה אותי כבן-זוג? אתה – אתה בטוח?"</p><p>"כן," מצא ספוק את קולו, מבין לבסוף מה בדיוק רצה לומר. "יותר מכפי שאי פעם רציתי משהו בעבר."</p><p>ג'ים הניח את ידיו על כתפיו של ספוק, ודחף. ספוק נע באי-רצון. הוא עזב את המקלט שסיפק צווארו של ג'ים, מתרומם כך שיוכל לפגוש בעיניו. "חשבתי שוולקאנים לא <em>רוצים</em>דברים."</p><p>ספוק צמצם את עיניו. "אני מאמין כי <em>עשיית הנחות לגבי וולקאנים</em> עתידה להפוך לעבירה ברת הענישה, מיד אחרי <em>הלקאה עצמית</em>."</p><p>"היי!" מחה ג'ים. "איך הייתי אמור לדעת ששקלת להתקשר איתי? זה לא כאילו פשוט <em>אמרת</em>לי."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"כן, יש לי פה נקודה, הא? נקודה <em>טובה</em>."</p><p>"...יתכן," הודה ספוק באי-רצון. "תנוח דעתך, התכוונתי להפוך אותך לשלי מלכתחילה. פשוט לא הייתי בטוח מה תהיה תגובתך כשאומר לך שברצוני להפוך אותך לבן-זוגי."</p><p>"פחדתי שאני <em>אדחה</em>אותך?" ג'ים טלטל את ראשו בתדהמה. "ספוק, אתה היצור הכי מדהים שפגשתי בחיים," אמר. הוא העביר את ידו במורד פניו של ספוק, וספוק הרגיש עד כמה הוא רציני. "אני רוצה את כל מה שאתה מוכן לתת לי. אבל האם אתה בטוח שאתה רוצה אותי? יכולת למצוא מישהו כל כך הרבה יותר –"</p><p>"חשוב פעמיים לפני שתסיים את המשפט, ג'ים," הזהיר ספוק בקדרות, שולח בעד כף-ידו של ג'ים את תמונתו של ג'ים הלפות בחזקה בחיקו של ספוק.</p><p>ג'ים בלע את רוקו. "בסדר. בלי הלקאה עצמית. הבנתי. אז אתה – אמ – רוצה אותי. זה, אה – זה טוב." הוא נשך את שפתיו, אבל הפעם חייך. "כן. ממש טוב."</p><p>"תשוקתי להפוך אותך לבן-זוגי מהממת למדי," הודה ספוק, מנשק אותו על מנצחו. "האם לא תהית מדוע ייטול קשר בראשי צורה שתפתה אותך? חתול, מכל הדברים ביקום?"</p><p>"חשבתי שאמרת שזה כדי שאוכל לרפא אותו."</p><p>"כבר ריפאת את הקשר, ג'ים," תיקן אותו ספוק בחיבה. "לא, הקשר רצה שתתחבר איתו ותחשוק בו, ולתכלית זו בחר צורה מתוך זיכרונותיך."</p><p>"או, אולי," אמר ג'ים בתמימות מעושה,"הוא בחר צורה של חתול בגלל שהוא ידע שאני רוצה אותך, ואתה נראה קצת כמו חתול."</p><p>ספוק הרים גבה. "בהחלט לא."</p><p>"אתה קצת כן," אמר ג'ים בחיוך, מלטף את אחת מאוזניו.</p><p>ספוק לא יכול לעמוד בפני המגע הנעים, המזמין מאוד. "ההשוואה אינה הולמת."</p><p>ג'ים צחק ברכות. "מה שתגיד." הוא המשיך לשחק עם אוזנו של ספוק, שהיה מרוצה להמשיך ולהתכרבל לפחות לעת עתה. "אז הקשר באמת רצה שאני אקח אותו איתי," הרהר ג'ים, נשמע מרוצה ביותר מהחדשות. "מה היה קורה אם הייתי עושה את זה?"</p><p>"הייתי מקשר בינינו."</p><p>"הייתי <em>מה</em>?"</p><p>"הייתי מתעורר למצוא אותנו, במונחים אנושיים, מאורסים."</p><p>"<em>מאורסים</em>?"</p><p>"כן. ובשעה שאין דבר שהיה עושה אותי מאושר יותר, לא הייתי בטוח האם ברצונך להינשא לי. לא יכולתי להסתכן במיזוג נוסף איתך, בידיעה שאתה עשוי לקשר בינינו שלא מדעת."</p><p>"הו." ג'ים נדמה לקלוט את הכל. ואז הרגיש ספוק גל של רכושנות חולף בעד ג'ים. "אז הקשר הזה בראש שלך הוא באמת שלי? אני יכול לשמור אותו?"</p><p>"חיובי," אמר ספוק, משועשע נוכח פרשנותו האנושית של ג'ים לדברים. "כבר הבטחתי את הסכמתו של אבי לקשר."</p><p>"אז אנחנו – חכה." לסתו של ג'ים נפלה. "אתה בקשת את רשותו של אבא שלך להתקשר אלי?"</p><p>"זו הדרך הוולקאנית."</p><p>"אבל השגריר סארק מפחיד!"</p><p>"אינני מוצא את אבי מפחיד כלל."</p><p>"הו. טוב, נו. אני מניח שאתה לא חושב ככה. אבל תאמין לי ששאר האנשים לא חושבים כמוך." ג'ים נעצר, ואז אמר בעצבנות, "אז, הוא, אה – הוא באמת אמר כן?"</p><p>"אכן," אישר ספוק.</p><p>"הוא – אמ – יודע מי אני?</p><p>"כן. הוא אישר את בחירתי."</p><p>עיניו של ג'ים נדלקו. "באמת?" אמר בביישנות, אך בחיוך מאושר. "אבא שלך מאשר <em>אותי</em>?"</p><p>"הדבר מפתיע אותך? ג'ים, הערכתך אלי כה גדולה שתעדיף להישאר בודד על מנת לספק את צרכיי. אתה יוצא מן הכלל. ותהיה בן-זוג יוצא מן הכלל." ספוק התבונן בו. "אני מוצא את עצמי אסיר תודה עד מאוד על קיומך."</p><p>ג'ים הסמיק קלות. "אז אתה תהיה שלי?" שאל ברצינות. "אתה והקשר, לגמרי שלי?"</p><p>"היינו שלך לאורך כל הדרך." ספוק בלע את רוקו. "כל זאת, כמובן, בתנאי שהתקשרות איתי היא הדבר שבו אתה-"</p><p>"<em>כן</em>."</p><p>גל של התעלות שטף את ספוק למשמע הסכמתו קצרת-הנשימה של ג'ים. לפתע, מצאו את עצמם מתנשקים בפראות, מתודלקים על ידי האדרנלין שבגילוי כי, אחרי שכמעט איבדו איש את רעהו לטובת שגיאות ואי-הבנות, הדבר היחיד שרצו הוא זה את זה. ג'ים ערסל את פניו של ספוק בשתי ידיים, בעת שספוק כמעט מעך את ג'ים אל גופו. בעת שהתנשקו והתנשקו, שותים זה את זה, המשיך האושר להציף את ספוק, חומק בעד אסורי שליטתו העצמית.</p><p>ג'ים הצטמרר תחתיו. "וואו. כשאתה מרגיש, אתה באמת <em>מרגיש</em>," אמר נגד שפתיו של ספוק.</p><p>ספוק נהם והפך אותם, ראשית ממקם את ג'ים מעליו ואז שב והופך אותו על גבו. הוא יכול להרגיש את ההנאה שנגרמה לג'ים כתוצאה מכך, את זמזום העונג הפתאומי.</p><p>"אתה כל כך חזק, לעזאזל," מלמל ג'ים, נשמע המום ומסוחרר מעט. "בשבילך אני שוקל בערך כלום. לא מפתיע שאתה קורא לי <em>אפרוח</em>."</p><p>זווית פיו של ספוק התעקלה כלפי מעלה.</p><p>שנייה לאחר מכן, התרחבו עיניו של ג'ים באימה כשהבין מה זה עתה אמר. "חכה, לא, לא לזה התכוונתי."</p><p>"אך זוהי, אף על פי כן, האמת." ספוק נישק אותו בקולניות. ואז התיישב על בטנו של ג'ים. הוא תפס בחולצתו הקרועה למחצה של ג'ים ומיד סיים את המלאכה.</p><p>"שוויצר," רטן ג'ים, אך ידיו הושטו מיד לרצועת מכנסיו.</p><p>"חכה!" הורה ספוק.</p><p>ג'ים נעצר.</p><p>"השאר את התחתונים שלך."</p><p>ג'ים הרים גבה.</p><p>"יש לנו הסכם," הזכיר לו ספוק, יורד מעל ג'ים הן כדי לאפשר לו להתפשט, והן בכדי שספוק יוכל לצפות בו.</p><p>ג'ים חייך. חיוך איטי ואינטימי. "הו, כן. איך יכולתי לשכוח, פרופסור?"</p><p>נשימתו של ספוק נעצרה. למראה חיוכו המנצח של ג'ים, אמר בסמכותיות, "אתה תציית להוראותיי, צוער."</p><p>היה זה תורו של ג'ים להשתנק. "בשבילך. רק הפעם."</p><p>נוכח מבטו של ספוק, פשט ג'ים את מכנסיו ונותר בתחתונים בלבד. האריג השחור סיפק ניגוד חד לעורו הסמוק. ספוק התבונן בו בלהיטות. איברו של ג'ים – זקור למחצה – התרומם בחזית תחתוניו, מודגש מתחת הכותנה הרכה.</p><p>"רואה משהו מעניין?"</p><p>"כן." ספוק חפן את איברו של ג'ים בעד התחתונים, גורם לו לגנוח ולהתקמר לתוך כף-ידו. ספוק רכן ונישק אותו עמוקות, מרגיש כיצד הזין של ג'ים מתקשה תחת ידו. לחיצה מהירה, והוא התיישר והסיר את ידו.</p><p>"מה לע – "ג'ים, שהתנשף על הרצפה, בהה בו. "למה עצרת?"</p><p>"שכב על המיטה."</p><p>"מה?"</p><p>ספוק ליקק את שפתיו. טעמו של ג'ים דבק בהן. "שכב על המיטה."</p><p>"מה רע ברצפה?" אמר ג'ים ברוגז, נתמך על מרפק אחד. "תחזור לכאן."</p><p>ספוק טלטל את ראשו. "על המיטה," הורה. "<em>עכשיו</em>."</p><p>עיניו של ג'ים הצטמצמו ורמז קלוש לחיוך חצה את שפתיו. "לך לעזאזל," אמר במתיקות.</p><p>מבטיהם הצטלבו. לא היה ספק כי האתגר שהעמיד ג'ים תדלק את שניהם. "כבר הנחית אותך בעבר לציית להוראות."</p><p>"אתה יכול לקפוץ לי הפעם."</p><p>"לא אקח אותך על הרצפה."</p><p>"על הרצפה זה בסדר גמור בשבילי. חוץ מזה, מי אמר שאתה לוקח?"</p><p>"אתה טוב מדי עבור הרצפה," ספוק נעמד על ארבעותיו, תאווה סוערת בגופו. "ואני אומר שאני לוקח."</p><p>ג'ים נע גם הוא, מתיישב לחלוטין. עיניו נצנצו; צבען העמיק לתכלת עמוקה ואינטימית. "הוולקאני חושב שהוא עומד לעשות אותי, הא?"</p><p>"אל תצטעצע בפני החבר הטלפתי שלך," הזהיר אותו ספוק. "אני יודע <em>בדיוק</em>מה אתה רוצה. ואני עומד לעשות אותך."</p><p>ספוק היה שבע רצון לראות כי ג'ים איננו יכול שלא להצטמרר.</p><p>"על המיטה, ג'ים."</p><p>"נה-אה," אמר ג'ים, מטלטל את ראשו.</p><p>"אתה חושב שתוכל לשחק איתי, בן-אדם קטן," אמר ספוק, קולו נמוך וגרוני מתשוקה. הוא זחל לעבר ג'ים, שנסוג מיד, נחפז לצידו השני של החדר. "אך וולקאנים הם יריבים מסוכנים."</p><p>ג'ים עצם את עיניו ברפרוף ובלע את רוקו. ספוק יכול להרגיש בתשוקה הנשפכת ממנו בגלים.</p><p>"לא אקח אותך על הרצפה. ואני <em>אקח</em>אותך." ספוק התקרב לאיטו, וג'ים מהר לסגת. "לא אומר לך פעם נוספת. שכב על המיטה."</p><p>ג'ים פגש את עיניו במרדנות נפלאה ותאווה בוערת. "קפוץ לי."</p><p>ספוק לא נזקק לתמריץ נוסף.</p><p>"ספוק!" זעק ג'ים בעת שספוק הסתער עליו, סוחף אותו מהרצפה ואל בין זרועותיו. שניות לאחר מכן, מסמר את ג'ים אל הקיר, מרחק-מה מן הקרקע.</p><p>"הזהרתי אותך לא פעם שעליך לציית לי," יידע אותו ספוק, מרים את בן-האדם המתפתל.</p><p>ג'ים התנשם שוב, אך הצליח לומר – ובלגלוג לא מוסווה – "אני בטוח למדי שזה הקיר, לא המיטה..."</p><p>גישתו של ג'ים גרמה לספוק להתלהט. בתנועה חלקה ומהירה, הטיל את ג'ים על כתפו והחל לשאת אותו אל המיטה.</p><p>ג'ים השמיע זעקה נוספת- מחפש לשווא מאחז לידיו. "תן לי לרדת!"</p><p>"התשובה שלילית." ספוק הידק את אחיזתו בירכיו של ג'ים. "כפי שבני-האדם נוהגים לומר, אתה <em>ביקשת את זה</em>."</p><p>ג'ים נע והתפתל ללא תועלת על כתפו בעת שספוק חלף על פני המחיצה. "אה – <em>ארררג</em>! – אתה כמו – כמו חתול עם עכבר!"</p><p>ההשוואה זיכתה את ג'ים בסטירה חזקה על ישבנו. הוא זעק שוב.</p><p>"אתה בהחלט מצייץ כעכבר."</p><p>"<em>ממזר</em>עם אוזניים מחודדות," נהם ג'ים. "זה היה כואב. אתה לא יכול פשוט – אע." תלונתו נקטעה באיבה כשספוק זרק אותו על המיטה.</p><p>"כמעט איבדתי אותך היום." ג'ים ניסה להשתחרר. ספוק תפס אותו בקלות והשליך אותו על המזרן. "לא תברח ממני שוב."</p><p>ג'ים ניסה להתגלגל לצידה השני של המיטה. ספוק תפס ברצועת התחתונים ומשך אותו בחזרה למרכז המיטה. ואז צנח על ג'ים, משתמש במלוא משקלו על מנת להצמיד את ג'ים אל המזרן.</p><p>שניהם שחררו נשימה עמוקה בעת שאיבריהם הזקורים פגעו זה בזה. "סוטה," האשים ג'ים. "מה עשה לך את זה יותר- להרים אותי בכוח, או לחלק לי סטירות?"</p><p>"מה הגורם לזקפה שלך? העובדה שהרמתי אותך, או שסטרתי לישבנך?" הדף ספוק.</p><p>ג'ים גנח כשספוק דחק את איבריהם זה נגד זה. "<em>לעזאזל</em>," אמר ג'ים, תופס במותנו של ספוק ומושך אותו קרוב אף יותר. "הכל, שיט. אני פשוט רוצה שתזיין אותי."</p><p>"<em>כןןןן</em>," רשף ספוק, מתפתל נגד ג'ים. "אקח אותך ואהפוך אותך לשלי בדרך העתיקה."</p><p>"מה שזה לא יהיה," התנשף ג'ים, "כל זמן שזה מערב את הזין שלך והתחת שלי- אני אומר: תעשה את זה."</p><p>ספוק התיישב על מנת לפשוט את חולצתו והגופייה שלו. "תתהפך."</p><p>ג'ים חייך אליו באתגר. "קפוץ ל-לי," צייץ, בעת שספוק הפך אותו בכוח על בטנו.</p><p>"בן אדם חצוף," אמר ספוק, מושיט את ידו לרצועת התחתונים ומושך בה.</p><p>"וולקאני מדושן ושתלטן," החזיר ג'ים, מרים את ירכיו על מנת לאפשר לספוק להסיר בקלות את תחתוניו.</p><p>ספוק החליק את התחתונים מעל ישבנו ורגליו של ג'ים. "יש לך טביעת-יד אדומה על הישבן," ציין.</p><p>"ומי אשם בזה?" ג'ים גלגל את עיניו.</p><p>ספוק העביר את אצבעותיו על הסימן ולא השיב.</p><p>"שיט," קילל ג'ים. "זה כמו הסימנים האדומים שהשארת על הפנים שלי- אתה מתכוון לספר לי שזה חינני וכמו בסיס וולקאני מספר שמונה, או איזה בסיס דמיוני אחר בספורט הדמיוני שלך?"</p><p>"כבר יידעתי אותך בעבר שזהו בסיס שלישי," אמר ספוק בהתנשאות. "ויתכן שתרצה להפסיק ללעוג לבייסבול וולקאני, עכשיו כשאתה מצוי בתנוחה פגיעה כל כך?" הוא חפן את ישבנו של ג'ים, ומעך באיום קל.</p><p>"אה – כן," מיהר ג'ים לומר. "אולי זה מה שאעשה."</p><p>"יופי." ספוק החליק את ידיו למותניו של ג'ים, ואז בין בטנו למזרן, והעמיד אותו על ברכיו.</p><p>ג'ים גם הוא התרומם, נתמך על מרפקיו. "מה אתה –"</p><p>ספוק הניח יד בין שכמותיו ודחף את ראשו מטה.</p><p>"היי!" אמר ג'ים במחאה מתוך הכריות. "מה בדיוק אתה חושב שאתה –" מילותיו של ג'ים הפכו ליבבה רועמת בעת שספוק ליקק את הפתח הצר בין רגליו. "זה – <em>שיט</em>," אמר, בעת שספוק עשה זאת שוב.</p><p>וכשספוק החל ללקק אותו בהתלהבות, לשונו מצליפה ואז מלחכת את בשרו הרגיש, הפסיק ג'ים לנסות לדבר. במקום, קבר את פניו בכריות, ללא ספק מנסה להשתיק את מגוון הקולות שחמקו מפיו. ספוק יכול היה להזכיר לו כי שמיעה וולקאנית עדיפה בהרבה על זו האנושית, וכי הוא שומע כל אנקה זעירה וכל אנחה שג'ים ניסה להסתיר.</p><p>הוא יכול לעשות זאת. אבל הוא בחר לפשק את ג'ים, ללקק אותו במרץ גדול יותר, ולהנות מהקולות שהשמיע בן-זוגו לעתיד.</p><p>כשהחדיר אצבע לצד לשונו, איימה נשימתו המשתנקת מעונג של ג'ים להטביע את ספוק.</p><p>איימה- זה הכל.</p><p>"שמעתי את זה," אמר ג'ים, מתנשף. "אל תנסה להעמיד פנים שהידיים שלך לא רגישות בצורה מגוחכת."</p><p>ספוק נסוג על מנת לנשוך את עיקול ישבנו של ג'ים. במקביל, עיקל אצבע בתוכו, לוחץ על הערמונית. "כמישהו המתפרק תחת ידיי מרוב עונג," הטיף לג'ים, "אין לך זכות להיות מדושן."</p><p>"אה-הא," הסכים ג'ים בערפול, מקמר את גבו על מנת לקחת את אצבעו של ספוק עמוק יותר.</p><p>המראה גרם ללבו של ספוק להאיץ. הוא השיל במהירות את מכנסיו. הוא הושיט את ידו לארונית שלצד המיטה ומצא שפופרת לובריקנט. "למה חצי מזה ריק?" תבע לדעת בעת שסיכך את אצבעותיו.</p><p>"וולקאני קנאי," אמר ג'ים, מתהפך על גבו. שיערו הזדקר לכל הכיוונים באופן שהיה חביב ביותר על ספוק ולחייו היו ורודות. עיניו נדמו כחולות יותר מכפי שאי-פעם ראה אותן. "יש לך גם כל כך הרבה סיבות לקנא. יצא לך לראות את יד ימין שלי? היא ממש שווה."</p><p>ספוק החליק לתוכו שתי אצבעות, גורם לג'ים להשתנק. "לא תצטרך עוד להביא את עצמך לאורגזמה. מעתה ואילך, זהו תפקידי."</p><p>"מממ, אני מקווה שזה אומר עוד אורגזמות למוח," אמר ג'ים בהנאה, עוצם עיניים בעת שספוק סובב את אצבעותיו. ואז פקח את עיניו באחת. "אתה יודע שקודם, כשחשבתי שאאבד את המיזוג והייתי מצוברח – זה היה בגלל הקשר, לא האורגזמות, כן?"</p><p>ספוק מצמץ. ואז תקף את שפתיו של ג'ים ונישק אותו עד אבדן נשימה.</p><p>בעת שהתנשקו עמוקות, החדיר ספוק אצבע שלישית לתוכו. ניצוץ של עונג נורה במעלה זרועו. ג'ים היה הדוק מדי וחלקלק סביב אצבעותיו. שליטתו העצמית של ספוק החלה להתפורר.</p><p>"תראה אותך, עומד לגמור רק מלגעת בי-"</p><p>"זוהי וודאי שגיאה שלי אם אתה קוהרנטי מספיק בכדי להתחצף," שיגר ספוק בחזרה, ומבלי להמתין כרע על ברכיו על מנת לקחת את איברו של ג'ים בפיו.</p><p>ג'ים כמעט העיף את שניהם מהמיטה בעת שהדף את ירכיו לתוך פיו של ספוק. ספוק מיהר למסמר אותו אל המזרן באמצעות ידו החופשית, ואז מצץ את ג'ים עמוק יותר.</p><p>"<em>לעזאזל</em>," קרא ג'ים, מתיישב למחצה. הוא הדף את ראשו של ספוק. "<em>תעצור</em>. או שאני גומר."</p><p>ספוק הניח לזין באי-רצון. "אתה תאפשר זאת בפעם אחרת," הורה, מתמקם על ארבעותיו מעל ג'ים.</p><p>ג'ים כרך את רגליו סביב מותניו של ספוק. "מה שאתה רוצה, אבל בשם כל הכוכבים, תזיין אותי <em>עכשיו</em>."</p><p>"כרצונך," אמר ספוק, מתייק את הבטחתו של ג'ים.</p><p>ספוק תפס את הלובריקנט וסיכך את עצמו בכמות נדיבה. ג'ים הריץ את ידיו על זרועותיו של ספוק בעת שספוק תיאם את גופותיהם. עיניהם נפגשו, ולבו של ספוק החמיץ פעימה. עיניו של ג'ים זרחו בעצמה שוברת-לב, וכעת, משידע על קיומה, תהה ספוק כיצד יכול להחמיץ את האהבה שנגהה בהן.</p><p>הוא הדף את האינץ' הראשון, ושניהם עצרו את נשימתם. "פאקינג מדהים," מלמל ג'ים והידק את רגליו סביב ספוק.</p><p>גופו של ספוק הזדעזע שעה שג'ים אילץ אותו לנוע עמוק יותר. "לאט, ג'ים," נזף בו.</p><p>"אני אראה לך לאט."</p><p>ובטרם יכול לעצור בעדו, השתמש ג'ים בשרירי רגליו החזקים על מנת להפוך את ספוק על גבו ולהתיישב עליו – צונח על איברו ללא שהיות.</p><p>את קריאת העונג של ספוק וודאי ניתן היה לשמוע במסדרון. "ג'ים," אמר בצרידות, תופס בישבנו ומונע ממנו לזוז.</p><p>ואולם, ג'ים עדיין לא ניסה לרכב עליו. "זה היה – שאפתני," הודה, מעווה את פניו. "לא עשיתי את זה כבר כמה זמן. די – אה – הרבה זמן." פניו התכרכמו בכאב. "ואתה לא בדיוק <em>קטן</em>. בוא פשוט – פשוט נשאר ככה לרגע, כן?"</p><p>"חסר תקנה," רטן ספוק. הוא ליטף את גבו התחתון של ג'ים ביד אחת. "רכן קדימה."</p><p>ג'ים נראה מבולבל, אך הוא השעין את ידיו על חזהו של ספוק ועשה כדבריו, עדיין נרתע עם כל תנועה. ספוק הביא את ידו הפנויה למצחו של ג'ים. הוא יזם מיזוג קל ביותר, פותח קשר בין מוחותיהם.</p><p>"לא עוד כאב, <em>אָשָאיָה</em>," אמר ברכות, משתמש בחיבור על מנת לפוגג את המתח בשריריו של ג'ים ולהציף את מוחו בחיבה מרגיעה.</p><p>ג'ים נאנח בהקלה והמתח התנקז ממנו כליל. ספוק צפה בפניו מתרככות בעת שקווי הכאב החליקו את עצמם. "תודה לך," לחש ג'ים, בקול חרישי מדי לאוזניים אנושיות.</p><p>ספוק ליטף את מצחו בעדינות. "אינך צריך לנהוג בעצמך באגביות כזו."</p><p>ג'ים הביט בו בחשש קל. "מצטער." הוא נע בזהירות, משמיע אנחה רכה של עונג. "כל כך הרבה יותר טוב. זה מושלם."</p><p>"עליך ללמוד לסמוך לא רק על עצמך, אלא גם עלי."</p><p>"אני יודע," אמר ג'ים, נושך את שפתיו. "אני רק – שוכח שאני יכול. אני שוכח כמה אתה <em>טוב</em>."</p><p>"לא היה לך מספיק טוב בחייך," אמר ספוק, מעביר את ידו ממותניו של ג'ים על מנת לחפון את ישבנו. "אני אשנה זאת."</p><p>"כבר עשית את זה," ג'ים זז, מתרומם כדי אינץ' במעלה הזין, ואז מחליק בחזרה למטה. שניהם הצטמררו. ג'ים התכוון לזוז שוב, אך ספוק הצמיד אותו למקום ביד אחת. "נו, באמת, ספוק. תן לי לזוז."</p><p>"רק אם לא תגרום לעצמך נזק נוסף."</p><p>"אני אתנהג יפה."</p><p>ספוק הרים גבה.</p><p>"אני מבטיח."</p><p>"יש לנו דעות שונות בנוגע להתנהגות יפה מצידך, במיוחד בכל מה שנוגע לרווחתך האישית ותשומת הלב שאתה זקוק לה."</p><p>ג'ים גלגל את עיניו. "ספוק, <em>בחייך</em>."</p><p>ספוק תפס את ירכיו בשתי ידיים. "אל תזוז." כשהוא אוחז בג'ים ביציבות, נסוג ספוק באופן חלקי, ואז באיטיות רבה, הדף בחזרה פנימה.</p><p>עיניו של ג'ים התגלגלו שוב, אבל הפעם, בחזרה לתוך ראשו. "שיט," רטן, ראשו צונח לפנים. ספוק הדף לתוכו פעם נוספת, באותו קצב איטי. אצבעותיו של ג'ים זעו באופן רפלקסיבי על חזהו של ספוק. "זה – אה. וואו. טוב."</p><p>"עליך להישאר דומם עבורי, ולהרשות לי לשלוט בקצב," יידע אותו ספוק, מעניק לו דחיקה אחת נוספת.</p><p>"אבל –"</p><p>"<em>קְרוֹיקָה</em>," קרא ספוק ברוגז. "<em>אל</em>תזוז."</p><p>ג'ים קימט את אפו. "אבל אתה לא רוצה פשוט לשכב שם ולתת לי לרכב עליך?"</p><p>"עשיית הנחות לגבי וולקאנים הפכה לעבירה ברת ענישה," הזכיר לו ספוק, וסטר בעדינות אך ברוב כוונה לישבנו של ג'ים, בדיוק על פני טביעת-היד הוורודה שהשאיר קודם לכן. עיניו של ג'ים התרחבו.</p><p>"הבנתי," אמר ג'ים במהירות. "לא לזוז בשבילך."</p><p>"יופי." ספוק הלם לתוכו בתמורה, בקצב מהיר ובעצמה גדולה מעט יותר. גופו של ג'ים הזדעזע. אחד מידיו החליקה מחזהו של ספוק וצנחה על המיטה. ספוק דחף שוב. גם היד השנייה החליקה. ג'ים נע על מנת להניח את ידיו על הכרית, סמוך לראשו של ספוק, מכין את עצמו.</p><p>"בבקשה," התחנן, "תעשה את זה חזק יותר."</p><p>"כשאחליט שאתה מוכן."</p><p>ג'ים גנח ושמט את פניו על כתפו של ספוק. "ממזר," האשים.</p><p>"וולקאני," תיקן ספוק. הוא לקח את הזמן, בונה את עצמתה ומהירותה של כל הדיפה לאורך לוגריתם מחושב היטב, בזווית שתוכננה מראש על מנת לפגוע בנקודת העונג של ג'ים.</p><p>לבסוף מצא את עצמו הולם לתוך ג'ים בדחיקות עמוקות וקשות, גורם לג'ים לילל לתוך צווארו ולמלמל כנגד כתפו בחוסר אונים. "בבקשה, ספוק," התחנן, שב ומרים את עצמו על מרפקיו. "אם רק-"</p><p>ספוק החדיר יד בין גופותיהם וכרך אותה סביב הזין של ג'ים.</p><p>"לעזאזל!" רעד מסוכן חלף בזרועותיו של ג'ים, אך הוא המשיך לתמוך בעצמו- משאיר ביניהם די והותר מרחב לידו המלטפת של ספוק. "זה לא מה שעמדתי לבקש," אמר בצרידות. "לא שאני – <em>אה</em>– מתלונן." ג'ים בלע את רוקו ואמר בנחישות. "האם תמזג אותנו?"</p><p>עיניו של ספוק התרחבו, וחום הציף את גופו. הוא כמעט גמר למשמע הבקשה, ומיד הדמים את ירכיו. אבדן התנועה גרם לג'ים להתפתל.</p><p>"אם נתמזג, אקשור אותנו," הזהיר ספוק. "לא אוכל לעמוד בפיתוי."</p><p>"לא שמעת מילה ממה שאמרתי כל הלילה?" אמר ג'ים בכעס. "אני יודע שתקשר אותנו אם נתמזג. ואם לא תעשה את זה, אני <em>אעשה</em>את זה. אני <em>רוצה</em>את הקשר הזה; הוא <em>שלי</em>."</p><p>"אבל –"</p><p>"<em>שלי</em>, ספוק! תקשר אותנו עכשיו."</p><p>ספוק לא יכול עוד להתנגד. אצבעותיו הונחו על פניו של ג'ים שנייה לאחר מכן. "שים את ידך על פניו," אמר, מתנשף בעצמו עכשיו. ג'ים נאבק על מנת לפרוש את אצבעותיו כנגד הנקודות המתאימות בפניו של ספוק. "ככה?"</p><p>"זה יהיה בסדר." ספוק עצם את פניו וחידש את הקצב המעניש, האצבעות הרגישות של ידו הפנויה עדיין עטופות סביב איברו של ג'ים, סוחטות אותו. ג'ים השמיע יבבה, והחל לדחוף בחזרה על מנת לפגוש את הדיפותיו של ספוק. ספוק הרשה זאת הפעם, בידעו כי ג'ים אינו שרוי בכאב. הם רכבו זה על זה בכוח, דוחפים אחד את השני ללא רחמים לעבר השיא.</p><p>שניות בודדות לאחר מכן, החל ספוק לראות כוכבים בעת שהעונג נבנה ביניהם, מכניע ומלובן. ואז, בדיוק כשהחלו הוא וג'ים ליפול ביחד מעבר לקצה, פתח לחלוטין את הסכרים שהפרידו בין מוחותיהם-</p><p>"מוחי לשלך..."</p><p>
  <em>מחשבותיי למחשבותיך</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>קירק נאנח. הייתה זו האנחה המסופקת ביותר שנאנח אי פעם.</p><p>הוא שכב, מכורבל בעיקול זרועו של ספוק, ראשו על חזהו של ספוק. הם היו לבושים שוב, קירק בחולצה לא-קרועה ששלף מהארון, וספוק בזוג נוסף של מכנסי מיזע שקירק הביא עבורו. ספוק אחז את קירק קרוב לגופו, כאילו היה יצור פראי אך יקר עד כאב שהצליח ללכוד. הו, הוא לא לכד את קירק באופן מילולי, אך קירק ידע היטב כי איננו הולך לשום מקום ללא הסכמתו של ספוק, וכי ספוק לא מתכוון לתת את הסכמתו בעתיד הנראה לעין. לקירק לא הייתה שום בעיה עם זה.</p><p>אבל החלק הטוב ביותר עד כה, היה החלק שלו בקשר, שכעת התגורר בתוך ראשו. הוא היה מכורבל בכדור חמים ושמח בירכתי מוחו, כמעט ומטרטר בעונג. בפעם הראשונה בחייו, הרגיש קירק כמו אדם שלם. "זה היה <em>יוצא מן הכלל</em>."</p><p>"אכן." ספוק נדמה לחקור את הכוח מביס-הכבידה של שיערו. "מרתק," שמע אותו קירק ממלמל, בעת שמעך את שיערו של קירק, שללא ספק הזדקר מיד בחזרה.</p><p>קירק התמתח, נהנה מהמהום הקשר במוחו ומהתיפוף המהיר של לבו של ספוק, בנקודה מסוימת מתחת לבית החזה שלו. "היינו צריכים להתקשר מוקדם יותר."</p><p>"הייתי עושה זאת בשמחה, אך הייתי שרוי תחת הרושם כי בני אדם זקוקים לזמן רב יותר על מנת לבחור בן-זוג."</p><p>"ככה זה בדרך כלל," הודה קירק. "אבל חשבתי, אולי – רק אולי – היקום הזה מנסה לתקן את השגיאות שלו."</p><p>"למה אתה מתכוון?"</p><p>קירק חשב על כך שוב ושוב מאז סיפר לו ספוק כי וולקאנים ובני-אדם יכולים להתקשר זה עם זה. "אני מתכוון, אני חושב שהיינו מקושרים בעבר. ביקום האחר; זה שנירו והאתה השני הגעתם ממנו." קירק פנה להביט בספוק שצפה בו בדריכות, עיניי השוקולד היפות שלו רכות וחמות. "ואני חושב שהיקום הזה רצה שגם אנחנו נהיה ביחד. לכן הוא ווידא שאני אראה את הקשר. לא היה שום סיכוי שאני לא אתאהב בו במקום. זה היה כמו לראות חתיכה מהנשמה שלי בך; או לדעת שאני יכול לשמור חתיכה מהנשמה שלך איתי."</p><p>הוא חייך, והתוודה, "ועדיין, אני חושב שהייתי בדרך להתאהב בך בכל מקרה."</p><p>עיניו של ספוק הבהיקו. הקשר בראשו של קירק פחות או יותר גרגר.</p><p>זמזום חד מילא את החדר בפתאומיות. "קפטן קירק?" היה זה פקוּדהּ של אוהורה, סגן משנה דיאז, שמילא את תפקידה במהלך משמרות גמא. "יש לי כאן מישהו שרוצה לדבר איתך."</p><p>קירק וספוק החליפו מבט. "מי זה?" שאל קירק בסקרנות.</p><p>"השגריר סארק, מהמושבה הוולקאנית."</p><p>דבריו של ספוק, בוולקאנית, דמו מאוד לקללה.</p><p>קירק קמט את מצחו בחשדנות. "רק שנייה, סג"ם." הוא כיבה את האינטרקום וירה מבט בספוק – שקצות אוזניו נשטפו בירוק. "ספוק? יש משהו שאתה רוצה להגיד לי?"</p><p>"יתכן שההתקשרות... גרמה לבעיה קטנה. ששכחתי להזכיר."</p><p>"מה?" שאל קירק בזהירות.</p><p>"על פי המסורת, היה עלינו להתקשר לפני בני שבטי, בטקס המבוצע על ידי אבי."</p><p>"<em>אבא</em>שלך?"</p><p>"כן. הקשר המשפחתי שאנו חולקים מאפשר לו להרגיש כי אני ואתה הקדמנו להתקשר. והוא איננו מרוצה במיוחד."</p><p>"הוא יודע שהתקשרנו?"</p><p>"כן. צר לי לומר לך כי אתה עומד בפני נזיפה חמורה מאוד."</p><p>קירק קבר את פניו בידיו. "האם זה עתה ברחתי בסתר עם בנו של שגריר?"</p><p>"זה... פחות או יותר נכון."</p><p>"שיזדיינו החיים שלי." באי-רצון בולט, הדליק קירק את האינטרקום. "העבר את השגריר סארק," הורה לדיאז בחרדה.</p><p>"כן אדוני."</p><p>הוא וספוק התיישרו במקומם, ישובים זה לצד זה על קצה המיטה. רגעים לאחר מכן, הבהבו פניו חסרי ההבעה של סארק על צג המחשב של קירק. קירק הרים את ידו בזהירות, אצבעותיו צמודות זו לזו. "השגריר סארק," החל.</p><p>"ג'ים," לחש ספוק.</p><p>קירק הביט בו. ספוק הרים את ידו שלו, אך אצבעותיו היו מופרדות, שתיים לכל צד. "הו, כן." אמר קירק והפריד במהירות בין אצבעותיו.</p><p>סארק, אם היה זה אפשרי בכלל, נראה אפילו פחות משועשע. "ג'יימס טיבריוס קירק. הסבר."</p><p>"אבא," אמר ספוק, מתייצב להגנתו. "הסכמת לבחירתי את ג'ים כבן-זוגי. נתת לי את רשותך."</p><p>"לפי המנהג הוולקאני, עליכם להתקשר בהתאם לטקסים שלנו. כפי שאתה יודע היטב."</p><p>"אבל ספוק הוא סוג של מורד, אז זה מגניב, נכון?" ניסה קירק.</p><p>ספוק עצם את עיניו ברפרוף שעה שנחיריו של סארק התרחבו כדי מילימטר. "ג'ים," לחש ספוק. "אתה <em>לא עוזר</em>."</p><p>"ג'יימס."</p><p>ג'ים בלע את רוקו. היה לו חותן זה פחות משלושים דקות, והוא כבר הסתבך בצרות. "כן אדוני?"</p><p>"אבא," אמר ספוק בתקיפות. "אינך יכול להאשים אותו. הוא לא הכיר את מנהגינו. לא סיפרתי לו."</p><p>"כעת הוא מיודע," אמר סארק בתקיפות זהה. "כך שאני סומך על ג'יימס שיביא אותך הישר למושבה, עבור הטקס."</p><p>"כן אדוני," אמר קירק בעצבנות. "זה מה שאעשה."</p><p>"יופי. אצפה לך בתוך שבוע טֶרַאני."</p><p>"מושבה וולקאנית תוך שבוע, כן," אמר קירק במהירות, שמח לדעת כי סארק – כנראה – לא עומד להרוג אותו. ואז, כשנוכח לפתע כי הוא עומד בפני הזדמנות פז, הוסיף, "אולי בזמן שנהיה שם נוכל לתפוס משחק של בייסבול וולקאני?"</p><p>"<em>בייסבול וולקאני</em>?" חזר סארק. "אני מבטיח לך, אין שום –"</p><p>ספוק ניקה את גרונו. בקול.</p><p>"הא! ידעתי שהמצאת את זה!" לחש קירק בניצחון.</p><p>אך אז הוסיף סארק, "הו, כמובן. בייסבול וולקאני." נימת קולו הייתה יבשה כמדבר. "אני עצמי שחקתי כעוצר ביניים עבור ה<em>שׁלאטים משיכּאר</em>."</p><p>קירק בהה בו. "מה?" אמר בטיפשות. "זאת הייתה בדיחה?" מבטו נע בין שני הוולקאנים, שהתבוננו בו בפני-פוקר זהים. "אתם מתבדחים?"</p><p>ספוק הרים יד. "נהיה במושבה בתוך שבוע. חיים ארוכים ומעתירים לך, אבא."</p><p>"חכה – אתם רציניים, או שאתם עובדים עלי?"</p><p>ספוק תפס בידו של קירק והרים אותה. "גם ג'ים אומר שלום."</p><p>"שלום וחיים ארוכים," אמר סארק, הגם שקירק חשב כי הוא נראה כמי שמאחל משהו שונה למדי עבור בן-האדם שנשא את בנו.</p><p>דמותו של סארק נעלמה. קירק פנה לספוק. "אבל בייסבול וולקאני הוא לא אמיתי. נכון?"</p><p>ספוק מצמץ בתמימות.</p><p>קירק בהה בספוק. "אני לא יודע מה מטריד אותי יותר: זה שאבא שלך טוען שהוא שיחק בתפקיד עוצר-ביניים, או העובדה ש- כמסתבר, פיתיתי בן של שגריר ואז הסכמתי לקחת אותך למושבה הקרובה כדי להפוך אותך לוולקאני הגון."</p><p>שפתיו של ספוק זעו. "אני מאמין, ג'ים, כי אני הייתי זה שפיתה." הוא כרך את זרועו סביב מותניו של ג'ים והחל להנחות אותו מטה, אל המיטה. "ואני מאמין כי סבב נוסף של פיתוי עומד על הפרק."</p><p>קירק חייך בעת שהקשר בראשו גרגר בהסכמה. "אתה רוצה להגיע שוב לתחנת הבית?" התגרה, מושך אליו את ספוק.</p><p>"חיובי." עיניו של ספוק נצנצו שוב בעת שהחליק בין רגליו של קירק והצמיד אותו למיטה. "אלא שאתה לא תחנת הבית."</p><p>"הו, לא?"</p><p>"לא." ספוק נישק אותו על מצחו, שולח אהבה וחיבה באמצעות הקשר. "אתה עבורי ואני עבורך, פשוט; בית."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>